comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratbat (Earth-7045)
Cold-blooded and obsessed with efficiency, Ratbat's primary concern is looking out for himself. He treats his responsibilities, whether as a fuel auditor or as leader of Decepticons, as a business. In his book, everything comes down to profit and loss. In his role as fuel scout, Ratbat carries sensors that allow him to detect and evaluate the quality of fuels of various types, from primitive hydrocarbons to energon. He can process any number of these different fuels to power himself. Although obsessed with efficiency, like any good CEO, Ratbat allows himself a small indulgence: He enjoys sinking his fangs into the fuel tanks of Terran automobiles, the more expensive the better. He enjoys nothing more than savoring high-test gasoline siphoned from a hapless yuppie's Mercedes or BMW. History to be added Powers & Abilities Ratbat= |-| Pre-War Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical bat base mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' *****''Sharp Fangs'' *****''Claws'' ****'Microcassette alt. mode' *****''Audio Recording & Playback'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence''' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert Businessman & Accountant' *'Expert Manipulator' *'Expert Politician' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Expert Scout' *'Espionage' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Ratbat's personnel management and interactive skills are severely lacking. *Immobile in microcassette mode. Paraphernalia Equipment *Sensory & tracking equipment *'Holomatter Projector' (formerly): holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Flight *Soundwave's chest compartment *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. *Beast mode Weapons *'Back-mounted electron lasers' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tetrahex (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cons Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:White Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Senate (Cybertron) members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Businessmen Category:Politicians Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Espionage Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Explosion Creation Category:Weaponized Body Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Ratbat